bokuhakafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4
Travel Rock is the 4th episode of Boku no Tonari ni Ankoku Hakaishin ga Imasu anime series. Characters *Seri Koyuki *Utsugi Tsukimiya *Kabuto Hanadori *Kotoko Sumiso *Yae *Aitsu *Shikimi Tokimune Summary The class was preparing to go on a school trip with a plane, Seri wanted apologize to Kotoko for what he did before and planned on doing it on the school trip. Little before lifting off, Utsugi was teasing Kabuto about how no one knew how the planes fly and feeling it was evil magic, Miguel wanted to show up while Kabuto was barely holding. thumb|Seri making up his plan|left|200px On the first day, they went on an amusement part, where Seri started planning how to approach Kotoko and apologize, but her friend Yae was keeping an eye for him and constantly avoiding him. As part of his plan, Seri wanted to ditch Utsugi and Kabuto, but Utsugi was next to him reading his mind and telling him he can't ditch him and realized Seri decided to speak with Kotoko now, because he heard other boys talking she was cute. Utsugi decided to help Seri as he felt partially responsible for the situation with Kotoko. Utsugi planned a couple of situations, where Seri could use the opportunity to talk to Kotoko, but all failed due to Kabuto messing up. Next they went into a haunted house, where they left Kabuto outside and Seri and Utsugi go in after the girls. As he was about to speak with Kotoko, they saw someone running towards them and got scared, but the man passed them and it turned to be Kabuto who was really scared. But Kabuto ended up finding the wishing stone they had to find in the haunted house. Kabuto had figured Seri was fighting something and wanted to help, so he got the stone for him. As the girls approached them, Yae was annoyed they kept popping up each place they go, Seri found courage to ask Kotoko if he could talk with her and she agreed. While they went on a feerie wheel, Yae was complaining why Kotoko went to talk with him, but Utsugi told her she doesn't know anything about Seri, and while he is coward, shy, acts on emotions and is dense, he isn't a bad guy. thumb|Seri realizing Kabuto was with them|200px On the feerie wheel, Seri explained the situation to Kotoko and that he thought it was Kabuto and Utsugi and that's why yelled at her, as he was waiting for Kotoko to call and wanted to be free. Kotoko understood, but wondered if it was okay to say that in front of Kabuto and then Seri realized Kabuto was with them in the cabin. Kabuto became aware of what Seri was feeling and his feelings got hurt and he started crying while saying how he believed they will stay together and how many long nights they have spend. Kotoko got freaked a bit and Seri started apologizing to Kabuto. As they got off the feerie wheel, Kotoko told them she will be supporting and left and Seri realized she got some weird misunderstanding about them. thumb|Kabuto and Shikimi singing together|left|200px Kabuto kept acting irritated and angry, not wanting to talk to Seri, pulling pranks on him and blaming him for things he didn't do. Seri ended up wishing at a shrine, to be left alone and separated by Utsugi and Kabuto. A bit later, their teacher told them to split in groups and go sightseeing and as Kabuto left Seri out of sight and went a bit ahead, Seri used the situation to escape from them. Seri went and found Aitsu and decided to stick with his group. They saw students from another school, that Aitsu said they were bad news. Seri recognized them as the students that Kabuto got in trouble a bit earlier and tried to blame Seri. He then imagined what will happen if they find Kabuto and made himself worry for nothing, but then Aitsu received a message that Kabuto was dragged somewhere by students from another school. Seri got worried and went looking for Kabuto. He ended up finding him with some other students, one of which was Shikimi who was telling Kabuto to sing and explaining their past when they were singing at a festival. Kabuto told him he no longer sings and had found light in his life thanks to Seri. Kabuto then said that Utsugi had guided him to Seri and that he was his partner in the previous life. Hearing that Seri realized Kabuto is not leaving him due to Utsugi's words. Shikimi explained he was observing Kabuto in the last days and that Seri didn't care for him and that Kabuto looked unhappy, so he wanted to return to him, but Kabuto still decided to stay with Seri. Shikimi asked Kabuto, why he exactly she chose Seri and Kabuto explained that in their first year, he saw Seri crying and wishing to have a strong friend which would protect him, so he decided to grant him that wish. In that moment Seri couldn't listen anymore and entered from the window, telling Kabuto to stop talking and regretting that he heard that back then. Seri explained it was because he said something funny in class and they laughed at him, not that he was being bullied. Utsugi told Seri that this was still Seri's wish and God have been granting it, which made Seri enter a shock state and he even forgot how they got back from the school trip. Navigation Category:Episodes